Happiness hits like a bullet in the mind
by MissyChronicles
Summary: Lorsqu'on tente de vivre une vie normale, on s'attend à ce que le passé reste derrière nous, malheureusement pour Alyssa, Division n'en a pas fini avec elle. (Pas super douée pour les résumés :P) Déconseillée au moins de 9 ans, pour mots grossiers et scènes torrides à venir. :3 Michael&Nikita/Sean&Alex/Birkhoff&Sonya/Ryan


**Hey, chers lecteurs! Voici ma toute première fanfiction sur Nikita, une formidable émission, selon moi :P Comme vous le savez, la série et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas; je serais probablement riche sinon et j'aurais peut-être Jared Padalecki ou Jensen Ackles comme mari XD Je ne possède que mes trois personnages, Alyssa, Abygaël et Salomay. Alors lisez, aimez (c'est un ordre :3) et puis laissez un petit commentaire, c'est toujours apprécié! Bref, bonne lecture !**

_Le passé rattrape toujours le présent, surtout quand il est aussi noir que l'encre d'un porte-plume._

Qu'est-ce qu'un agent devient lorsque Percy, directeur de Division tombe aux mains d'un autre agent? Alyssa Josephine Harris en connaît quelque chose. La jeune femme, bien qu'ayant toujours de la difficulté à se trouver une identité, vivait une vie plus ou moins stable. Elle avait un emploi, des amis, un petit appartement, mais au combien douillet, sans oublier une fillette qui lui colle aux fesses. Mais qui est cette petite au regard d'émeraude? Elle fait partie d'un événement tragique qui secoua Alyssa. L'agente qui, à l'époque était encore très solitaire, rencontra une jeune femme rousse du nom d'Abygaël qui tenait une boutique d'antiques. Elles s'entendirent dès leur premier contact et, pour la première fois, Alyssa se sentait à sa place. Malheureusement, cette tranquillité d'esprit maintenant trouvé ne dura pas longtemps; Abygaël, celle qui avait montré à l'agente farouche le monde sous un nouveau monde, mourut dans un terrible accident de voiture. Elle laissa derrière sa fille, Salomay Every Greenhaven. Alyssa, comme investit d'une mission, adopta la petite May et la traita comme sa propre fille.

« Alors, May may, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui?

Est-ce qu'on peut aller au parc, A.J. ?

Mais, bien sûr! Par contre, il faut revenir à temps pour que je fasse le dîner, d'accord?

Oui maman!

À chaque fois que Salomay l'appelait « Maman », Alyssa frissonnait de joie. Elle qui ne savait pas comment se comporter en mère, avait espoir, en regardant May, qu'elle devienne une belle jeune femme bien éduquée. Ainsi, après le petit déjeuner, elles sortirent en direction du parc. Une fois là-bas, May se dirigea vers la glissoire, alors qu'Alyssa pris place sur la balançoire. Elle gardait donc un oeil sur la petite.

La matinée était ensoleillée et le parc presque vide. Ahhh, la paix! C'est ce dont Alyssa avait besoin. Parfois, les bruits du centre-ville l'énervaient. Cependant, son stress s'évaporait dès qu'elle se trouvait ici, avec sa petite May. Ce paisible paysage fut troublé par un couple et ses enfants, de même qu'un homme étrangement vêtu. Ses sens aux aguets, elle se leva et, en s'avançant vers l'enfant, l'inconnu sorti un revolver de sa veste. Alyssa s'élança sur la petite avant qu'il ne tire. Elle empoigna May et la mit assise sur la sortie de la glissoire. Une fois qu'elle était protégée, l'ex-agente piqua un sprint vers l'homme. Elle arriva devant lui, non sans avoir été atteinte par balle et fit appel à ses connaissances en combat. L'homme tenait bon; il parait ses attaque avec une telle facilité, c'était impossible qu'il soit un simple habitants. La panique s'installa alors. Allait-elle mourir juste devant les yeux de May? S'en prendrait-il à la petite une fois qu'Alyssa soit morte. Tout à coup, en jetant un coup d'oeil aux alentours, elle aperçue une troupe d'hommes armés et, à leur tête ... une femme ... qu'elle reconnue tout de suite.

« Nikita … » Murmura-t-elle.

Sur ce, A.J. s'éloigna de l'homme qui, visiblement, avait remarqué ces ennemis et tentait de s'enfuir. Blessée à l'épaule, elle eut peine et misère à rejoindre la petite, mais elle réussit à revenir près de la balançoire. Elle se pencha sur l'enfant avant de lui soulever la tête. Elle vit des larmes séchées et son cœur se serra tout de suite. Merde! Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait cru, en adoptant la fillette orpheline?

May, écoute-moi! Cet homme est dangereux. Il faut partir d'ici le plus vite possible. Est-ce que tu crois que tu peux courir vite, ma chérie?

Oui, maman. Mais tu saignes? J'veux pas que tu partes …

Je ne pars nulle part. N'oublie pas ma promesse.

Tu resteras toujours parce que tu es mon ange gardien.

Exactement. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien. Ce n'est qu'une égratignure. Comme quand tu te cognes le coude contre un coin de bureau. »

À ce moment précis, l'agente entendit des cris, puis des pas. Ils devaient probablement être parti à la recherche de l'inconnu. À son grand étonnement, elle perçu des voix s'approcher de la glissoire. Son cœur se mit à se battre à tout rompre. Elle secouais la petite en la soutenant par les bras.

« Aller, la plus rapide mangera toute une tablette de chocolat. »

« Aller, la plus rapide mangera toute une tablette de chocolat. »

Un homme en veston et blouse grise apparut alors. Elle vit l'arme qu'il tenait, poussant alors May vers la rue juste devant le parc. Elle la suivit dans notre course folle, non sans entendre derrière-elle un **ne bougez-plus!** Elle fit la sourde oreille car la protection de l'enfant était sa seule priorité. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer, dans ce parc?


End file.
